Locked Up (With You)
by Nelliel-Ni
Summary: Naruto's plan to introduce his girlfriend to his best friend takes a sudden turn. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well. Look who is not updating her stories and instead creating new ones!**

**Im sorry! Really sorry. I kinda sorta lost inspiration and I cannot seem to find it. **

**Anyway, ignoring my pathetic ramblings, I hope you will appreciate this.**

**WARNING! There is some _minor_ narusaku in the beginning. Just pretend they are friends and omit some words. It worked for me and I really, really don't like Narusaku. Please bear with it. It's necessary for the plot. **

* * *

><p>Location: Middle school. Year: Senior.<p>

Naruto gulped. The new transfer student was really pretty and super cute. The uniform suited her perfectly and he felt his blush intensify when she talked to him.

"Naruto-san, I am Sakura Haruno. I heard you are class president." Naruto nodded. _'Play it cool, play it cool.' _She smiled at him and he refrained from kissing her.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. Please, call me Naruto." He grinned. She nodded and then went back to her seat.

Naruto was a little put off by her attitude but he would bring her about.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. For months now she had seen the subtle hints Naruto kept throwing at her but she really wasn't interested. She came to Konoha to study, not to fool around.<p>

She slowly walked out of the school. The last days of her senior year were coming fast and she was pretty sad to leave the school. She had made many friends and she didn't want to lose them.

Sakura took out her phone and texted Hinata to meet her at their usual café place.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura!" She turned and almost collided with a blond head. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hai?" She saw him blush. Honestly she thought it was cute but the stab of guilt told her she could easily break his heart.

"Can I join you?" She nodded.

"Sure."

Arriving at the small café, Sakura introduced her cousin to Naruto. Hinata blushed a little. Sakura giggled at her shyness.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata." The blush on her cheeks grew and she whispered.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too." Hinata's gaze turned sad when the boy payed a lot of attention to Sakura. She felt a tug and with that she quickly excused herself.

"Father s-said I shouldn't b-be home l-late." The pinkette just smiled at her and the blond said a sparse 'bye' and Hinata left, willing the tug to leave.

Once they were alone Naruto turned to her with a serious expression. Sakura had never seen such a look in the normally goofy Naruto.

"Sakura" His tone was stern and Sakura grew concerned. "I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Her apple-green eyes widened. Her lips tugged upwards.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Location: High School. Year: Freshmen.<p>

"Come on Sakura! Hurry!" A voice said. Naruto was pacing back and forth waiting for his girlfriend. Tonight was their first summer after freshman year and they decided to celebrate it with their friends. A new club had opened and they had all agreed to go there.

"Coming!" Shouted a frustrated pinkette. Honestly, why couldn't her boobs look bigger? Sakura sighed. She had the most childish body among all of her classmates and she hated it. The dress Ino had lent her was a size bigger around the chest area and she decided against it in the end.

Instead she had pulled out her black mini-skirt and a blood-red top. Some light make-up and her black and red pumps completed the look. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and quickly went down to where Naruto waited.

He whistled and kissed her hair.

"My girlfriend is really hot." Her cheeks tinted a little pink. He looked good too. His hair was down, instead of their usual spiky mess, he donned a shirt with a few buttons open and skinny jeans.

"Hai, hai. Now let's go." Sakura quickly slipped into Naruto's car as he opened her door. The drive was silent but buzzing with anticipation.

When they arrived Sakura was instantly pulled into the table while Naruto went to get some drinks. He gave the order and patiently waited. Then he noticed the platinum blond beside him. She was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" She giggled, her cheeks a little flushed as she twirled the almost empty drink in her hand. Naruto frowned. He didn't like drunkards.

"Yes you can." She practically purred. Naruto's frown deepened. He _really_ didn't like drunkards. "How 'bout you tell me your name so I'll know who to call out to when we-" Naruto clamped a hand on her mouth. He glared at the girl.

"I apologise but I must be going." _'What a slut...'_ He quickly went back to their table, drinks in hand. His mood lightened considerably when he noticed his friends all together laughing.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." They all smiled at him, except of Neji of course.

Other than the little incident his night was awesome. The club was huge, the drinks were great and Sakura was warming up to him.

"No way! Since when?!" Sakura's exclamation brought his attention to their table. Ino was huddled close to Shikamaru as all of them had taken their way home and it clicked in Naruto's head.

"You're going out?!" Ino flushed, Shikamaru muttered a 'mendokuse' and Sakura nodded vigorously, confirming his question.

"Excuse me?" The company turned to see the same blond that had flirted with Naruto. Naruto smiled and, despite their questioning glances, told his friends to go ahead. He turned to the girl with a slight glare.

"I hope you've sobered enough to know what you did." The girl's head fell and she nodded.

"I am extremely sorry. Some of friends dared me to take lots of shots and I couldn't say no and then they dared me to say something perverted to the first hot guy I see and then y-" Naruto laughed and cut her off.

"I get it, it wasn't your fault. Well, see you." She nodded but before he could take a step she spoke again. Well, more like shouted.

"Wait!" He turned.

"So what _is_ your name?" Naruto grinned at her. He extended his hand.

"Naruto. What's yours?" She smiled and shook it.

"My name is Shion."

"Ooh, pretty name." Then after a pause he added. "Next time I'll introduce you to my girlfriend." He proclaimed. Shion's gaze flashed for a moment before she smiled.

"And I'll introduce you to my brother." Naruto grinned as he took the road back. He had made a new friend.

* * *

><p>Location: High School. Year: Sophomore.<p>

Naruto had been thinking lately. Which was a first since he didn't think often, he just acted. But this was a decision that would change a lot of things. Sakura was girlfriend for more than two years and she didn't know Sasuke. He had delayed it but it was time.

He really didn't want to lose Sakura the way he lost all of his previous girlfriends. They dated him because they knew he was friends with the Uchiha or they suddenly found out they were friends, dumped Naruto and tried to pursue Sasuke. Naruto snickered.

Sasuke had very few girlfriends where he had practically hand-picked just so he could have some experience. He never went out with what he considered his fan club. Which was, in a sense, all of Naruto's girlfriends.

Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke for it. If they were that shallow to date him just to get his friend's attention then they weren't worth his time either.

_'Sakura is not shallow.'_ Indeed his pink haired girlfriend was anything but shallow. There was no way she would know Sasuke since he went to a private school, having a rich family and all. Naruto just hoped she wouldn't go gaga over his friend the minute she sees him.

* * *

><p>He found the chance when Shion invited them over at the club. They had gone a handful of times and Shion had introduced the couple to her brother. He was a fun guy, a little young, handsome and overbearingly protective of his little sister.<p>

They were having fun when Naruto decided it was time to finally kiss his girlfriend for the first time. They were waiting for Sasuke when Naruto went in for the kill.

He looked into her apple-green eyes shining with wonder as his hand kept caressing her cheek. She searched his face for a possibled answer to his suddenly serious behaviour. The last time he donned this expression he had asked her out. Before she could figure it out his lips descended on her forehead.

"You look beautiful tonight." She blushed as the giddiness increased sevenfold. Then she, too, kissed his forehead before excusing herself to the bathroom. Once there she checked her appearance, making sure everything was ok.

She pushed against the throng of sweaty bodies, trying to reach her table. She was careful to avoid them but a few were pushy and a little more than piss-drunk. One of them practically shoved her and she collided with a solid body. She immediately went to apologise but there was another push and she stifled a cry as she was sandwiched between the male and another person's back.

Her hands instinctively went to the male's shoulders and his latched on her waist, both trying to find some semblance of balance. His head dropped and he spoke close to her ear, his voice deep.

"Are you ok?" Sakura nodded and apologised. She broke away and joined the crowd once more. Somehow she found herself on the other end of the club, near the decks. She sighed heavily. She figured she could call Naruto to help her get back to the table. Her heel-clad feet took her to the nearest exit.

She didn't even take one step out before her world went black.

She vaguely heard voices as she was taken away. When she came to a few minutes later there was one guy remaining. He had ripped off her shirt and was about to do so with her skirt too when they shoved Sasuke in and he was called away.

Sasuke had seen the girl, she was shirtless, and curled up in a fatal position. Then it clicked. He approached her soundly, as to not scare her, and dropped his dress jacket on her bare shoulders. She stiffened but then curled up to the garment.

Sasuke sat down a few inches away from her. Sakura was on edge, waiting for him to make his move. When several minutes passed and there was no movement Sakura glanced at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was evened out. Then it dawned on her that he was asleep. She was shocked at first but then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Slowly she fell asleep too, her head on her knees.

When she awoke there was a heavy arm behind her and her side was glued to a very male body. The events crashed into her mind's eye and she looked up to him, still cautious. Sasuke had awoken an hour before her and had searched every corner of the room hoping to find an exit. There was only one door and several tiny air ventilation systems. The room was bare, a fine patina of dust covering the floor. He had searched his pockets and, as he suspected, they had taken everything.

He didn't even know why he was here. All he knew was that he had to meet up with Naruto at the club to meet his girlfriend. Sasuke hoped she wasn't like his other girlfriends. They only caused trouble and they were annoying as fuck. He sighed and sat back down when he felt her stir beside him.

He stared at her odd hair color. The strands were a soft, pastel pink color but they didn't look dyed. Noticing she was also staring at him, he took in her apple-green eyes, the tiny nose, full pink lips and ivory skin. The girl was pretty, he would give her that, but if her mouth sprouted frogs that beauty would go to waste.

Sakura couldn't speak. There was a lump on her throat. The man before her was devilishly handsome. His eyes and hair were so black they bordered on blue and contrasted heavily with his alabaster skin. His nose was straight with an aristocratic take and his lips were thin but nicely shaped.

Sakura thanked him for the jacket and he just nodded. A million questions ran through her head and out from her mouth but the only question that interested him was 'how the hell did we end up here?'. Sasuke remained mute through her little speech and when she finished he heard her release a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I tend to babble when I'm nervous." He guessed she wasn't half-bad. At least she admitted her faults. A few minutes later she broke the silence again.

"I wonder if my family will worry." She sighed. "And Naruto doesn't even know I'm gone." At the sound of his best friend's name Sasuke's gaze snapped to her face.

"What is it?"

"You know Naruto?"

"Yes, he is my boyfriend. How do you know him?" Sasuke avoided her penetrating stare but try as he might Sakura's mind quickly caught up. "Don't tell me... You're Naruto's best friend aren't you?" Sasuke saw no point in hiding it and simply nodded. She smiled at him and for a moment he caught himself staring. "Then it's nice to meet you. My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

Sasuke gave her a disbelieving glance. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san then." A pregnant pause. Then.

"Do you always trust men so easily?" He hissed. She flinched slightly but kept her composure.

"No. But you are Naruto's best friend. Naruto is one of the kindest people I know so his friend wouldn't be that bad, right?" She pointed out with a smile. Sasuke had to admit she had brains. Just when he was about to somewhat soothe his earlier accusations the door slammed open. Half a dozen guards came in and so did Shion's brother.

"Taruo-san." Sakura gasped. "Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything." She cried. Taruo remained expressionless and order the guards to take them away. Sakura winced and shrunk back when she saw the one that almost violate her. Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist and glared at Taruo. Taruo told them to get up and they did, Sakura with a slightly wobbly, unsteady step and Sasuke right beside her.

He stuck close to her, his arm still around her waist protectively, as they were led outside. Suddenly they were blindfolded and shoved into a car. Sakura whimpered and clung to Sasuke's tee-shirt. He kept a steady grip on her but he knew better than to try to take off the blindfold. They rode for a while but both teens were still alert and ready.

The car came to a stop and they tensed. When nothing happened for a while they heard a voice from the front of the vehicle telling them to get out. They did so without questioning. As they took off the blindfolds the car took off before they could discern anything about it.

They looked around. They were outside of an abandoned building and Sakura sighed with relief when she recognized the area. She tugged on Sasuke's arm and then told him this was a little further from her house.

Sakura lived alone ever since she moved to Konoha. Her parents had stayed back in the village that she had come from. They had sent her to her cousin to the big city to continue her studies more seriously. Sakura had somewhat of a higher IQ than her peers and her parents wouldn't let her not go to university. And so Sakura had to learn the waterworks before she hit a good uni for a doctor's scholarship.

Sasuke followed her silently as she led them through the front gate and took her spare keys from underneath a pot. The building was old and the area wasn't one of the best but it was what her parents could afford. She opened her door with a satisfied sigh. Dropping her keys into a bowl, she took off her shoes, the pretty open-toed pumps she had just bought the other day. She led him inside and she disappeared into another room.

"I need to change. I won't be long." He nodded. His head raced with the events. The man had locked them overnight without asking for anything. He had given them their cellphones back and had even taken them to Sakura's house. Sakura obviously knew him in a good way otherwise she would have suspected something.

There were some many questions and so little clues. It was too confusing to figure out as it was. Sasuke concluded that it would be better to discuss it with Sakura and Naruto.

A few minutes later she came out and handed him his designer jacket and dress shirt. They were ruined, of course, but Sasuke never really had a problem with money. Sakura immediately called Naruto's cell, trying to get to him. She frowned when it went to voice mail. She called her parents to assure them she was OK and then called Hinata. The girl picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Hinata. I'm at my house. Sasuke-san is with me, we met last night." Hinata sighed in relief.

"I'm at N-Naruto-kun's house. He" she took a deep breath and Sakura gripped the receiver harder in worry "he was hospitalised yesterday night. It's nothing serious but he temporarily lost his memory." Sakura, alarmed, quickly hung up and said she would be over asap.

She called out to Sasuke. Before she could grab her coat Sasuke stopped her.

"I need to make some calls." Sakura whispered an ok and took a heavy seat on her couch.

* * *

><p>Hinata fidgeted for the nth time at the hospital. It was so nice at the club but then Jiraya, Naruto's godfather, had called her saying Naruto was in the hospital and he couldn't reach Sakura. Too shocked and concerned about Naruto's well-being she rushed to the hospital, figuring Sakura had long gone home.<p>

Jiraya was there in one of his business suits and he smiled at her.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." He smiled. "Naruto is going to be fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." But his eyes told her something different.

"There is something else right, Jiraya-san?" He nodded solemnly.

"I am afraid there is. Just a few minutes before the doctor told me a hit to his head caused temporary memory loss." Hinata's eyes widened.

"But he will be o-ok right? It's just t-temporary." Jiraya smiled.

"Yes, that's right." Then he stood. "He gets discharged tomorrow. I will not be here as I have a very important meeting to attend to. Will you be able to get him home?" Hinata sat down.

"Yes, of course." He nodded.

"Oh and Hinata-chan?" She looked questioningly at him. "Nice dress." She blushed as he left, whistling a tune. She still wore the black cocktail dress the girls had forced on her. They had insisted that she should also pin up her hair in a high bun. She had given in just because she wanted to impress Naruto.

Sure he was dating Sakura and she had backed up when Sakura told her but that didn't mean she wouldn't look good for him.

"Hyuuga-san." Her head snapped up to meet one of the nurses.

"H-Hai." The nurse smiled.

"Uzumaki-san is stable now. You can see him if you want." Hinata nodded and the nurse led the way before leaving them some privacy. Hinata winced when she saw Naruto hooked up in various machines and lots of bandages covering his body. His eyes were closed and his hair was spreaded on the pillow.

Her heart reached out to him as did her hand. She was inches away from touching him when his eyes opened. They stared at each other for a while before she brought her hand back to her lap.

"Who are you?" His voice was a tad hoarse. His head was throbbing and he had no recollection of recent events.

"My n-name is Hinata, I am o-one of your f-friends. Your g-godfather, Jiraya-san, had to go to a-a business meeting and I o-offered to help you home." She explained. She heard Naruto mutter a _'typical Ero-sennin'_ and Hinata giggled. Naruto shot her a questioning look. Hinata just shook her head and Naruto took notice that she was really pretty. And older?

"How old are you?" Hinata cocked her head to the side, the question confusing her.

"T-The same as y-you..." She trailed off, uncertain.

"How old am I?" Come to think of it his body felt different, heavier, especially around _that _area.

"S-Seventeen." Naruto breathed an 'oh'. Hinata lightly frowned, expecting a bigger outburst by the blond. She didn't have to wait long.

"Awesome! I'm seventeen, woohoo! Ne, ne oshiete. Do I have a girlfriend? Oh, how 'bout Sasuke-teme? He and I are still friends right? I bet we went to so many high school parties." He trailed with a dreamy look.

Hinata surmised he didn't remember Sakura or anything at least three years back. She was about to answer all of his questions when the door opened and a nurse came in. She smiled at them.

"Uzumaki-san, you will be discharged tomorrow. Huuyga-san, visiting hours end in half an hour." Both teens nodded and Hinata stood. Naruto glanced at the dress and almost had a nosebleed. She may be his 'friend' but she was hot.

"I will p-pick you up t-tomorrow. Jiraya-san t-texted me your a-address." Naruto nodded and watched her leave, her heels clicking on the sterile floors. He dozed off imagining different scenarios of the memories he could no longer remember.

* * *

><p>Sasuke called up his parents vaguely saying he stayed over at Naruto's and needed a car to take him to a friend's house. Not even five minutes later there was a text informing him their car had arrived. Sasuke instructed Sakura to wait in the foyer while he got the keys and thanked the driver.<p>

As the man took a taxi back Sasuke motioned for her to come out. She did and while she was struck by the beauty and sparkliness of the car, Naruto was more important. They drove in silence, Sakura's hands continuously twisting as she sat through Sasuke's smooth but fast driving. They arrived sooner than she though and she bolted up to his apartment, Sasuke hot on her trail.

She rang his bell and after a few seconds a purple head appeared. Sakura quickly hugged Hinata and introduced her to Sasuke. He nodded to the petite woman. Hinata filled them in on what the doctor had told her. Naruto didn't want to see anyone except her but she would try to convince him. She padded inside and Sakura noted the girl had made herself at home and then images of her blushing and stuttering near the blond came crashing into her mind.

Hinata was in love with Naruto and she had dated him. Sakura felt like a jerk. She had only went out with Naruto because she thought he was cute and honest. She quickly caught up to Hinata and hugged her. Confused, she returned the hug, and then saw her enter his bedroom. Sakura came face-to-face with her boyfriend. He looked the same, although there was a white bandage covering his head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sakura, one of your best friends." Hinata went to interfere when Sasuke came in. "And this is Sasuke. You remember him, right?" Naruto stared at her, long and hard, before opening his big mouth.

"Maybe. He looks like the teme but" he hugged his pillow and childishly glared at the raven-haired man "he could be an imposter." Sakura started shaking and then she started laughing heartily along with Hinata. Sasuke just smirked and called him a dobe. Naruto relaxed and grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

Sakura noted that all the photos and anything that would jog his memory was nowhere to be found. She turned her gaze to the other girl and Hinata explained that she took them down when the doctor said that they would only bring him terrible headaches.

They exited the bedroom and Hinata told Sakura she was supposedly staying with her and Sakura said she had no problem covering for her. Hinata was worried when Sakura said that she was just Naruto's friend and now that she wasn't demanding she take her place Hinata was frantic. Did Sakura not care for Naruto anymore? The pinkette noticed Hinata's fidgeting and rolled her eyes.

"Hinata." She flinched at the authoritative tone. "From this moment on I am breaking up with Naruto." Both Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes snapped to her. Sakura knelt before the purple haired girl. "Why didn't you tell me?" Taking her hands in hers she smiled up at the other girl. "Hinata, why didn't you tell me you loved him?" Hinata squeezed her hands.

"Because it was obvious he liked you more than a friend and I just wanted what he wanted." Sakura smiled and sat down beside her, hugging her.

"You silly girl. Naruto liked you, although he thought you were a bit odd, but if you had confessed to him you would've been his girlfriend a long time ago." Hinata looked at her cousin, her pearly eyes disbelieving when Naruto's voice floated to her.

"That is true. I may not remember anything but I'm sure I would never turn down a girl like you." Naruto smiled at her and Sakura felt Hinata's body melt. She giggled. She glanced at Sasuke and saw him smirking. She smiled at him. Everything had turned out alright in the end.

* * *

><p>It was getting late when Sakura rose from the couch.<p>

"I really need to get home. We have school tomorrow and I need to study." Naruto and Hinata hugged her goodbye. She was about to leave when she noticed Sasuke walking beside her. Sasuke, of course, would never stay with the couple making smoochy eyes at each other.

"I'll take you home." Sakura smiled at him, grateful. She sighed when she climbed up the stairs of her home. Sasuke had insisted he would see her off at her door. Sakura thought it was sweet that he took her home but leading her to her door was a little overbearing.

She opened her door and gasped soundly when she saw the mess. Someone had broken into her house. They had taken all the electronics, the few cash she kept under her bed and all of her jewelery. Sasuke acted quickly and called up the favor someone from KPD owned him. He instructed Sakura not to touch anything as two officers came in. They noted all the stolen things, took her fingerprints and assured her they would do their best to find her possessions.

When they left Sakura started packing her things. Where was she going to stay now? She couldn't go to Naruto's, Hinata was there. And she couldn't go to Hinata's family because Hinata was supposedly living with her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she wiped them away.

She continued to pack her things and then she noticed Sasuke was looking at her pictures. She came up beside him. In reality Sasuke had finished looking at the pictures a long time ago. He was thinking of a way to stay with her a little longer. Even though he knew the thieves wouldn't return he wanted to take her away and shield her from harm.

He inwardly winced. What the hell was he thinking? Take her away? Shield her? He wasn't any knight in shining armor. He always hated the comparison. But, as he looked at the girl beside him, he knew he shouldn't. Sakura had nowhere to go.

"You'll stay with me." He stated. Sakura looked at him, surprised at his sudden declaration

"It's ok. I can find someone else to-"

"It's fine. I have plenty of space in my place." Noticing his determined gaze she gave in and Sasuke helped her load her things into his car. As he silently drove them towards his home his gaze continiously strayed to the beauty beside him. He inwardly wondered who would protect her from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAnnnddd thats a wrap people!<strong>

**Heehee, this is sort of an experiment. I'm trying (more like failing) to write some crime/suspence but I can see now that I'm no good at it. **

**Nevertheless I shall continue with this story. Don't be disheartened when you don't see me updating. I'm probably doing chores around my house or watching K-ON reruns.**

**Remember to review and give me some much needed love. I need it to function well!**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


	2. Chapter 2

***le gasp* me? updating?**

**Yes, im sorry, i havent updated anything in a while. Its pretty stale in my life right now and I have very little, zero more like, to get inspired by.**

**Aynway the main reason for this update is the review (the only review) I recieved for this fic. Go read it if you'd like.**

**I am angry at myself for not making things _too_ clear but most of all I am pissed at the reviewer. She/He typically left the comment as a guest (say it to my face dammit!) and it saddens me immensly to think it was a NaruHina fan. **

**So I said to myself "Theres no way I'm letting that slide!" and, as a good writer would do, I updated it with lots and loooots of Sasusaku fluff.**

**So, fair warning; MAJOR SASUSAKU ahead!**

**Enjoy (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home." Sasuke said and dropped his keys in a glass bowl. Sakura could only nod dumbly, still struck by the apartment. <em>No<em>, she countered,_ not an apartment; more like a mini two-floor-penthouse_.

The room they had entered to was a huge living room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the night sky of Konoha. There was a hall to the right and another to the left. Sasuke walked over to her after discarding his shirt and picked up her bags. She wanted to protest but something in his actions made her impossible to do anything other than follow him.

They passed over a small room, where Sasuke explained was the supply closet, and trotted up the stairs to the second floor. There were four doors and she assumed the biggest one would be his. He opened the door to the biggest room.

"This is your room." Sakura blinked at him. "Mine is right next to yours. The one across is the bathroom and the one next to it is empty." He settled her bags in front of a big closet.

"Are you sure I can occupy this?" Sasuke sent her a glance.

"Hn." Then he disappeared, leaving a stunned Sakura behind. She recovered quickly, however, and took after him. She found him downstairs in the kitchen.

"Is it really ok? That room is the biggest and I don't want to bother you more than I alrea"

"It's fine." He snapped and immedeately regretted it when he saw the hurt beneath her eyes. But he could not take it back.

"Don't be annoying, it's fine." He said instead, in an awkward gesture. Sakura nodded. She went to leave but the sight of the food he brought out stopped her.

"What is that?" She crinkled her nose. The fridge was full of leftovers from nights involving boxes of take-out and a dozen cans of Asaki beer.

"Food." He said, shrugging. A pink eyebrow twitched. She gently pried away the pizza slices from his hands and set them on a plate. Without asking she located the bif black bags and started throwing all of the junk she found inside it with a demonic speed. Sasuke stared at her.

"Why are you throwing it away?" She didn't even cast him a glance. Instead she picked up the heavy bag with ease and carried it to the entrance. A little more than curious and interested, though he would never admit it, he followed her outside to where she had pinpointed the exact location of the the containers.

She made a satisfied sound and dusted her hands together. She went back in, making a bee-line for the bathroom. He didn't follow her this time. He sat on the couch and opened the tv, pondering on how she knew it was there. He didn't show it to her and she sure as hell hahasn't been to his part of the town.

In the end he stopped wondering when he felt his eyes drop dangerously fast. He took notice that Sakura had already finished with the shower and she was already sleeping. He just glanced inside to make sure she was ok before hitting the shower himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke slowly. It was one of those days where his sleep was a little more deep. He unhurriedly stepped out of the bed and tidied it out of habit. Picking up his discarded shirt he wore it and stepped inside the cold tiles of the bathroom.<p>

Still drowsy, he picked up his toothbrush. The smell of something delicious filled his nose and for a minute he was back in his parents' house. His mother in the kitchen, making breakfast and his father together with his brother, discussing the morning news.

He blinked hard and realised he was not there. He shook his head at the abrupt influx of memories. He sniffed and, sure enough, the smell of eggs, rice and tuna came to him. He quickly finished his morning routine and padded down to the kitchen.

He was greeted with a vision. Sakura was cooking with an apron around her slim waist and a beat on her creamy legs. The stereo was singing loudly to some happy, dreamy love-song. She swayed her hips slowly as she moved with the music and her shorts rode up with the movement. He found himself smirking at the sight.

"Ohayo." The clear, deep sound startled her and she turned to greet him. She froze only for a split second before smiling.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She turned back around, hiding her flushing cheeks. Not only was she embarassed at being found out, she was more than attracted to his appearance. Granted it was just a black T-shirt and some gray sweats but the pose where he was leaning against the doorframe and the enigmatic smirk made him look ready for a photoshoot at 8 in evening, not in the morning.

He quietly observed how she moved around the kitchen. It felt as if she had been living with him for ages, as if she was comfortable with the house. As if she was comfortable with _him_.

His black eyes shot to her form and he found her waving her hand in front of his face, a worried expression on hers.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" He grunted to let her know nothing was wrong and sat on the table, picking up his chopsticks. His stomach almost growled at the simple omu rice. It had been a while since he had an actual home-made meal. He wasn't a cook himself, just learned the basics to get by.

He mumbled a small thanks to her, missing the startled glance she gave him, and digged in.

Sakura smiled at him. She continuously stole glances at him as they ate. I mean, how could she _not_?

"You knew him?" His question confused her for a second.

"Hai. Taruo-san is Shion-chan's aniki, we met them last year." She cast her gaze downwards. "He was such a happy and friendly person, I just never thought he would do something like that." He nodded and picked up his plate. She finished hers quickly and joined him in the sink where he was already washing his plate.

"I will wash them." She said and caught his mouth twitching. Did she say something funny?

"I can wash my own plate, Sakura." She resisted pouting. The least she could do after he offered her the biggest room and, more importantly, a roof above her head was to contribute to whatever she could. She obviously couldn't do it financialy so this was a nice alternative.

"No." Coal black eyes glanced at her determined apple green ones. "I want to help in exchange for living here." He set his plate aside.

"Do what you want." He muttered and quietly retreated to his room. She smiled at the small victory. Cranking up the radio once more, she set to work, determined to make the place spotless. Not that it already wasn't.

She just needed to do something, else she would follow him around with nothing to do. She hated being useless.

A sigh escaped her plump lips. The window was too high (or she was too short) to reach and clean it but she still did most of it. A knock on the door made her stop trying to reach and she hastily left everything to open the door. She was greeted by an older woman.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Sakura asked. The woman remained mute for a while, staring at her. Sakura tried not to shift under her gaze.

"Yes, you can. I need to speak to my son." Sakura blinked and then paled considerably. She bowed low.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her. Sakura straightened and sent him a hopeful glance. He came up beside her and wordlessly led his mother to the couch. Sakura could do nothing but close the door and try to hide her flaming face. She settled on a lone chair.

"Kaa-san, this is Sakura. Her house was robbed last night and she's staying with me." Mikoto's eyes widened for a bit before she extended her hand. Sakura shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, Sakura, how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded an ok.

"We met at a club yesterday. I was with Naruto and we were to meet up. I got separated from them at one point and Sasuke-kun found me and took me home." Of course she hid the part where she was kidnapped and then left alone with him in an empty room for a night.

"I see. I came by to see how you are doing but I can see I'll be leaving you in good hands." She winked at Sakura who blushed. "Well then, make sure to drop by sometime, Sakura-chan." She said to the pink-haired woman with a smile. Sasuke quickly escorted her outside and Sakura was left standing in the middle of the living room, a blush and a smile stuck on her face.

The blush refused to leave as she continued what she was doing before. But it wasn't because of Mikoto's comment. It was the set of two endless black pools following her every movement. She tried to ignore it but his gaze was burning her onto back. Was she really that interesting?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! ~❀~❀~❀<strong>

**And thank you 'guest' *insert snorting noise* for motivating me (negatively, but still) to update!**

**Until next time ,**

**Nelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**More SasuSaku fluff! Moar!**

* * *

><p>His phone took off and he took it to his study. She breathed a sigh of relief. She would die before she would admit that she enjoyed his eyes on her. She surveyed the living room, finding nothing else to do, and retreated to the second floor. She didn't dare go into his room without permission so she started with her own.<br>She hummed along with the singer's hypnotic voice. There was little to fix inside her room so she tidied it up as best as she could before seeking him out. She wanted to start lunch but, since he was in the kitchen, she didn't wish to disturb his call or make it seem like she was eavesdropping. So she headed right back to the living room couch, turning up the volume enough to save face.  
>She saw more than heard him as he moved across the living room. She immediately shot up to the kitchen to fix them an easy lunch. She sang a melody by memory this time, not feeling up to hearing the numerous commercials.<br>"What's for dinner?" His deep voice near her ear startled her and she barely bit back her gasp.  
>"J-Just some miso." She avoided his eyes, knowing that she would get lost in them if she stared more than a second. She knew she couldn't afford another relationship now. She had screwed up with her first: who was to tell that this one would be different?<br>Line Break-  
>Their dinner was silent and Sasuke noticed she went out of her way not to meet his eyes or have any contact with him in general. Normally, he would be rejoicing (like an Uchiha, of course) at the precious silence.<br>But he pegged her to be more talkative. He didn't know why he cared so much, either. His thoughts went to his mother's words earlier on the phone.  
>"Sakura is such a nice girl. Why can't you date her? I bet you like her more than you lead on. Try to be nicer to her. Girls like these things." He had stayed silent through his mother's tirade, but now he pondered on her words. Be nicer? How would he do that?<br>"Sasuke-kun?" Her sweet voice floated to his ears and he looked up only to see her by the sink, washing the dishes and utensils. She cast him a sidewards glance before continuing, not expecting him to answer. Nicer, huh?  
>"Let me help you." He noticed she seemed startled, at first, before a smile bloomed at her face. He stared at her a little more than needed and felt a heat crawl up his neck and ears. He quickly grabbed a cloth and started drying the dishes that were already on the rack.<br>He heard her hum softly and he couldn't help but to be drawn in by the melodic sound. He wondered if her voice would be as soft when she was happy or when she whispered his name in the after-glow of love-mak-  
>"Sasuke-kun?" The heat increased and showed a teensy bit on his pale cheek. "Is there something bothering you?" Her head cocked to the side in jester, her lips pouted, just enough to tempt him. Tempt him to kiss her.<br>"It's nothing. Don't be annoying." He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. He saw the pain in her eyes and the slight quiver of her lip. She hid it well but he knew. He could see right through her and he knew he hurt her.  
>"Sorry. I'll be in my room if you need me." She said with a forced smile and he grit his teeth. He wanted to shout at her for being so submissive, for not talking back, for not reading behind his words.<br>His words? Why did he care if she wouldn't talk to him? If she wasn't talking to him wouldn't that mean that she would ignore him? He tried to imagine a scenario where she wasn't beside him. He couldn't.  
>Sasuke let his head fall on the cupboard and he sighed.<br>The beast had fallen in love with the beauty, with nobody to protect her from him.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her lip a little harder than she intended. She didn't think he would be so mean. First he was in lala land then he was being extensively nice and then he just told her off. His words had hurt her more since she had long figured he was quite offensive.<br>The ringing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She tapped it open to see a message from Hinata. The purple-haired girl was concerned for Sakura, having know Sasuke since elementary. Sakura just texted her back, assuring her that everything was okay.  
>Feeling a bit sticky, she grabbed a nightdress and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She sank back on the warm water and a sob escaped her. She was hurt but dammit she shouldn't be crying. She hated crying: it showed weakness.<br>So lost was she in her thoughts she didn't hear Sasuke come in or see him approach the end of the tub. He grabbed her hand and forcefully lifted her up. His other hand latched on her waist and he stared as more tears made their way out of her beautiful eyes.  
>Both of her hands found his shirt and she fisted it hard. She felt all the shock from all the days wash through her. The kidnapping, Naruto losing his memory and her breaking up with him, her house being robbed. Everything came back to her full force and she let it out on his shirt. He held her tight to him, ignoring her wet body, wanting to solely comfort her.<br>He was walking to his room when he heard her sob through the thick walls of his bathroom. He didn't hesitate to go in, especially since he knew he was partly at fault for her crying form.  
>Sakura felt her tears begin to dry and she suddenly felt very light. She fell limp into his arms and he looked at her, startled. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised she had just fallen asleep. He slowly lifted her body up, careful not to expose her any more than she already was. His eyes refused to look at her as he entered her room, making her comfortable beneath the sheets.<br>He settled on a chair next to the bed, his onyx orbs never leaving her. He watched her until his own lids became heavy but he didn't let himself drift off. No matter how much he fought it though, his body needed sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and lay beside her, under the covers.  
>He just hoped she wouldn't punch him for this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dont worry hunny. You'll get laid soon enough. ( ⑉¯ །། ¯⑉ )<strong>

**For now tell me what you think. Ideas suggestions critisism, anything ❤**

**Ciao,**

**Nelly**


End file.
